Correcciones
by Lykaios Lupin
Summary: Una mañana de trabajo y memorias. Mal summary. One-shot.


**No me pertenece nada, todo este mundo y personajes fueron inventados por J.K Rowling.**

Generalmente, a esas horas de la mañana la sala de profesores se encontraba completamente vacía. Pero esa mañana, uno de los tantos profesores de Hogwarts aprovechaba de la tranquilidad de la sala para terminar parte de su trabajo. El hombre se encontraba rodeado por un mar de pergaminos, y una taza de té, que se descansaba a su derecha.

Su rostro demostraba una concentración total, ceño fruncido y labios apretados. Cada tanto, rascaba su mentón pensativamente con la cola de su pluma, intentando descifrar la caligrafía de alguno de sus alumnos, o comprender su redacción, y luego de resolver el enigma continuaba con su trabajo. Con rápidos movimientos, hacía de vez en cuando alguna que otra corrección aquí y allá.

Sin quitar los ojos de un especialmente complicado pergamino, estiro su mano y tomó su taza, dándole distraídamente un pequeño sorbo. Hizo una mueca al sentir que el líquido que bajaba por su garganta estaba frío. Suspiró, y rebuscó entre su túnica su varita. Con solo girar su muñeca, del borde de su taza pronto volvió a surgir humeantes espirales de vapor. Volvió a llevarse el té a los labios, y sonrió satisfecho está vez.

Retomó su tarea, y se volteó cuando el sepulcral silencio de la habitación fue interrumpido por el chirrido de la vieja puerta abriéndose. Curioso, se volteó, y sonrió algo resignado.

- Buen día, Severus - murmuró cordialmente.

Snape no se dignó a responderle, o mirarle siquiera, simplemente se dirigió hacia el armario ubicado al final de la amplia sala sin dedicarle palabra alguna. Remus suspiró algo resignado, y se volvió nuevamente a sus pergaminos. Escuchó el chirrido de la vieja puerta del armario abrirse, como Severus revolvía entre los incontables pergaminos, libros y túnicas que atestaban el pequeño mueble, y finalmente sus ligeros pasos dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta.

Snape abrió nuevamente la puerta, dispuesto a retirarse, pero no pudo evitar echarle una rápida y recelosa mirada a Remus. Tampoco pudo evitar que una perversa sonrisilla curvara sus labios.

- ¿Aún corrigiendo T.I.M.O.S., Lupin? – preguntó maliciosamente - Más vale que te apresures, con la luna llena tan cerca, no creo que llegues a entregarlos a tiempo.

Remus se volteó hacia Severus mientras daba otro sorbo de su té.

- Oh, no, Severus, entregué mis T.I.M.O.S a Dumbledore hace un par de días – respondió con ligereza - Estos son unos exámenes de los niños de segundo. ¿Tú aún no los has entregado?

La sonrisa victoriosa de Snape desapareció para volverse en una agria mueca, labios firmemente apretados y ceño fruncido. Estudió a Remus con cautela.

- Vaya, veo que corriges rápido - agrego sin molestar en esconder su disgusto.

Este último comentario condujo a Remus a una parte dolorosa de su mente a la que evitaba entrar.

_Remus se encontraba en la sala común terminando de redactar su ensayo sobre las criaturas que habitaban en el lago de Hogwarts, cuando tres figuras entraron rápidamente por el retrato._

_- Remus, aquí estas… - dijo James sonriente._

_- Si quieren que corrija sus ensayos, están de broma - sentencio el joven sin levantar la vista del pergamino._

_- Oh, vamos, Moony, no seas mezquino - bromeo Sirius mientras se ubicaba detrás del muchacho._

_Remus bufó, y les dedicó una desaprobadora mirada._

_- Quedan treinta minutos antes de la entrega, ¿cómo pretenden que los revise y los arreglen en ese tiempo? - preguntó._

_- Eres rápido leyendo. Si en cinco minutos corriges cada uno, gastarías un total de quince minutos en los tres - comenzó James, y sonrió con superioridad._

_- Si, te sobrarían quince minutos de los treinta, que podemos aprovechar para pasar en limpio nuestros trabajos - agregó Sirius alegre._

_Remus les frunció el ceño. Sabía que los ensayos de James y Sirius seguramente tendrían un par de errores de redacción. Ellos mismos lo sabían, no parecían realmente afligidos. Pero fue la nerviosa presencia de Peter lo que aflojó su genio. Este último no tenía la facilidad de James o Sirius, y menos su ingenio. Sabía que si no corregía el ensayo de Wormtail, este desaprobaría la materia._

_Suspiró, resignado._

_- De acuerdo - accedió sin demasiadas ganas, mientras levantaba una mano para recibirlos._

Remus sonrió con nostalgia, sin percatarse de que Severus ya había dejado la sala.

- Bueno, se podría decir que tengo algo práctica - respondió.

**Fin.**

**N/A: Dedicado a mi hermana Harisha que tanto me ayudo en la realización de este one-shot (y de otros tantos textos).**


End file.
